DragonballZ: The Gohan Chronicles
by RomanceWriter07
Summary: What if Gohan had met Videl under different circumstances when they were younger? Gohan is haunted by nightmares and Videl gets tired of her father's pigheadedness. Old enemies return and a brand new enemy new to the series will be discovered.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gohan's kamehameha was going head-to-head with Cell's and the stuggle was destroying the ground beneath them. Pieces of the ground were floating up into the air. Heavy gusts were blowing in all directions away from the struggling beams of intense energy. "Dig Deeper Gohan! It's still not enough!" He could hear his father's voice pushing him. Gohan's strength was starting to fail him as the pain from his left arm weakened him. Cell had crippled it with an energy blast as he saved Vegeta. Gohan's doubt made him weaker as he worried for the Earth. As he looked forward behind Cell, he saw his friends down in exhaustion while attacking Cell with the energy they had left. Gohan was about to give in and let Cell's attack take him when a sudden ball of energy struck Cell's back fazing him. He and Cell looked up to see Vegeta and were surprised. "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" Goku screamed to his son and as Gohan became conscious of the struggle again, he let everything go and blasted Cell with so much energy, his body began to break apart and disintegrate. Gohan's power returned to normal as he fell over in exhaustion. He managed to stand up a few moments later and realized that Cell and his father were standing in front of him. Cell was ready to blow up and Goku was ready to teleport Cell and himself away. "Goodbye my son. Take care of your mother for me, okay?" He heard his father's words and cried as he ran over to them and they disappeared. "NO! DADDY!"


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Out

Chapter 1: Moving Out

Gohan woke up sweating in his bed and breathing heavy as he looked at the inside of his room engulfed in darkness other than the moonlight shining through the window just next to his bed. "Dad." He began to cry until he fell back to sleep. The next morning, his mother woke him up by tossing school books on him. "What the? Mom!" She smiled at him. First, you eat breakfast, then you get to your studying. You have to catch up on your school work young man. Now come and eat. Your food will get cold if you don't." Then she turned and walked out. Gohan sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, still dazed and half-asleep. "What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty." He heard his mother reply from the other room. He slowly got out of bed and stood up. Then walked over and grabbed a shirt from his dresser and put it on. Then went into the kitchen and had some eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, hash browns, orange juice, and milk. It wasn't much to him, but it would hold him over for a couple of hours." Mom, I have to go for a while." His mother turned toward him away from the dishes. "What? Where?" Gohan still sat at the table, but looked out the window. "Dad left me in charge of defending the Earth in his place. Everyone's going to count on me like they did with Dad. I need to be on my own and do solitary training. I need to be ready for anything that could endanger this planet. I'm sorry Mom." She just glared at him. "Gohan, you spent too much time training with your father already. Now get your books and start working!" He turned back and glared at her with determined eyes that made her retreat.

"Mom, I couldn't study now if I wanted to. My heart is just not in it. I'll get my work done Mom. I'll promise that. But I have to spend some time on my own. I'll build myself a place to stay in the woods, and I'll come back to see you every once in a while. Just please Mom. I need time and space to think." She sighed and came over and gave him a hug. "Don't be a stranger. You're on your own for food. Don't do anything foolish either." She smiled and started to cry. "I love you son. My little Gohan." He sighed and hugged her back. "Don't worry Mom. I'll be back." He smiled at her and she let him go. Then he went to his room and packed his things. His Mom met him at the door to kiss him and hug him goodbye. He was only thirteen and was leaving home, even if it was just for a while. "Goodbye Mom." He said as he waved to her goodbye and took off into the sky.


	3. Chapter 2: Running Away

Chapter 2: Running Away

"Dad, quit making a fool of yourself!" Videl yelled at her TV as her father was bragging about his strength to the reporters. "Yeah I am the champ!" he screamed into the microphone. "Uggh!" Videl let out as she shut off the TV. Her father was the champion martial artist to everyone on Earth; even the strongest man alive. Up until now, she believed it too. But then when she saw what Cell did at the TV News station, she knew he couldn't survive that for sure. She just chose to believe he did because Cell was destroyed somehow.

She got up and went into the gym. She hammered at the heavy bag for about five minutes before it broke open and sand fell over the floor. She showed no sign of satisfaction at this, as she turned and left the gym to get a drink. She grabbed a Fanta from the vending machine, finished the whole can in a couple gulps, and crushed the can against her forehead. Then went and took a shower, and grabbed some food afterwards. Her dad was home now and watching TV. "Dad, did you really beat Cell?" she asked walking up to him. "Of course pumpkin. Who else do you think could have?" he answered. She said nothing and went to her room.

"I have to get out of here. This has gone too far. He doesn't even train anymore and he just flirts with random women. I'm out of here. Good riddance!" She said as she packed up her things and jumped out her window to the roof and flipped down to the ground where she took off toward the woods. "I can hide out there for a while until I figure out where to go." She stopped running when she left the city limits. She made it to the woods by nightfall where she decided to lay against a tree and rest, but instead fell asleep. She awoke about an hour later when rain started to come down and kept falling harder and harder. Then lightning struck a tree near her, and began to fall towards her. She screamed and put her arms up to protect herself, but was suddenly pulled aside in an instant as it hit the ground. She was being carried through the air and looked up to see a boy with spiky-gold hair before she suddenly fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter3:Premonitions and a StormyRescue

Chapter 3: Premonitions and a Stormy Rescue

Gohan had flew through the woods for a while before finding the perfect clearing. It had enough space for a house, space for training in the yard, some hot springs for bathing, a waterfall, and a river. "It's perfect!" he said as he landed in the clearing and pulled out a capsule, then threw it over into the space making a capsule house appear. Gohan picked up his stuff on the bed. He had made a quick run to Bulma's house and told her what he was doing and she gave him a few custom-made capsules. He looked around to see a bed, a tv, a stereo, a bathroom, kitchen, and mini-gym. "Only one thing left to get!" he said as he left out the door and headed for Korin Tower. He floated over the railing and slowly landed to see Korin waiting for him. "Hey Gohan. It's been a long time."

Gohan began to tell why he came, but Korin cut him off. "It's okay. I read your mind. Are you sure about this?" Korin asked and Gohan nodded. "Okay. I looked into your future and saw something." Gohan looked determined. "You will face a challenge that you have never faced before. I can't tell you exactly what it is, but it won't involve physical fighting." Gohan's eyes perked up at this. "It won't involve fighting?" Korin shook his head. "No, the future is constantly changing so that could change. My advice is to train your mind as well as your body just to be cautious. Oh and Gohan, Goku had to face this challenge once before too." Gohan looked puzzled. "He did?" Korin smiled. "Here's what you came for." He said again, handing Gohan a small brown pouch of senzu beans. "Thanks Korin. You're a big help." Korin just smiled as Gohan turned around and took off back to his home in the woods. "You may be strong in muscle Gohan, but let's see how strong your heart is."

Gohan made it back and got into his training uniform and got right to his exercises. Later that night, storm clouds appeared and before long, rain started to pour along with lightning bolts striking at the ground. Heavy winds were blowing debris around and toward the capsule house. Gohan moved with lightning speed to knock away debris from hitting it. Things were under control until a bolt of lightning shot down towards the house and Gohan moved quickly to get in front of it. He was hit with the sudden shock, followed by several others because of being wet by the rain. He was turned into a saiyan lightning rod and it nearly paralyzed him. But he quickly regained control by turning super saiyan, then absorbed all the lightning into his body. Somehow, this gave Gohan a sudden boost of speed which was good because he heard a scream in the woods and raced off towards it. He saw a girl covering herself with her arms as a tree was falling down towards her. He quickly boosted forward and carried her away from the fallen tree back to his house.

He brought her inside and laid her on the bed. He wrapped her up in a big towel to dry. Then he suddenly began to feel weak. It must have been withdraw from his speed boost. He grabbed the brown pouch at his side and got two beans out. Then he reached up onto the bed and said to the girl, "Here eat this. It'll help." Then put the bean into her mouth before falling back on the floor and eating his. It restored his strength, but he still felt weak, and fell asleep on the floor. The next morning, he woke up to find the girl still out. So he ate most of the food in the fridge and then went out to start his exercises.


	5. Chapter 4: Boy Meets Girl Girl Meets Boy

Chapter 4: Boy Meets Girl, Girl Meets Boy

Videl woke up to find herself on a bed inside a small house. Her head was hurting and she was very dizzy. She suddenly heard yelling and smashing sounds outside. "What the hell?" she said as she ran outside to see a boy smashing trees in firewood. "Wow!" she thought out loud. She was not only surprised by his strength and technique, but his bare chest was making her stare and her heart beat fast. The boy turned around and saw her, then came down and landed in front of her. "Hey. It looks like your awake now. How do you feel?" He looked at her from head to toe and back. "Are you okay?" She just kept staring at him; shocked. He saw her expression and rubbed the back of his head; confused. Then he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and laughed. "Sorry about that!" he said and rubbed his towel over his sweaty body. Videl kept trying to not look, but couldn't help it. When Gohan put his shirt back on, she regained her composure answered him, still blushing.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm okay I guess. I'm Videl. Nice to meet you Gohan." She looked around and asked him, "So do you live out here or what?" He walked back over to her. "Yeah, but I just moved out on my own yesterday. I'm doing training." She didn't look very surprised. "Yeah, I noticed that." She said smiling and pointing to the pile of wood. Gohan smiled back when he noticed them too and laughed a little bit. "Oh, that's nothing. I can do a lot better than that." Videl glared at him as if he were joking. "Really? No way!"

Gohan walked over to another tree. "I'm serious. I'll show you." Before Videl even got another word out, Gohan had pulled the tree loose from the ground, threw it up into the air, and with perfect technique, punched the tree into about two dozen even pieces of wood. Her jaw dropped at the sight of it. "How in the hell did you do that?" Gohan came back down to the ground. "…and how can you fly? I've never seen anyone fly before!" Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Oh well, I uh… it's just something I learned a long time ago." Videl gave a confused look. "Oh, well, could you maybe teach me to do it?" she asked. "yeah, maybe. But I'm not a very good teacher." He replied, "and it would take a lot of work just to attempt it." She gave him an angry look. "Are you saying I'm lazy?" Gohan jumped back scared and waving his arms wildly, said, "No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" She replied, "Well whatever. Anyway, why are you out here? You couldn't be doing all this work for fun." Gohan finally relaxed and answered.

"Actually, I'm training for the World Martial Arts Tournament." Videl was shocked. "What? But you're just a kid! You'd be killed!" Gohan bundled a couple of logs together in one spot and moved the tub can over it for a bath. "No, I'm not worried. My father was in the last few ones and he told me all about it." He shot a small blast of energy at the logs for a fire. "Well, who was your father?" Videl asked. "Goku." Gohan replied. "What? THE Goku? The one who was champ before my father?" she asked. "Yeah, I think so. You're the daughter of the new champ?" he asked. "Yup! The one and only Hercule's daughter, Videl Satan!" There was a short pause. "Oh okay." He said then in a flash, he took off his pants and jumped into the hot tub can or water. "Wow! This feels great! After such a long day, and that storm, the night sky is beautiful." Videl was so busy talking to Gohan, she hadn't noticed how late it had become. "Wow, you're right." She said pulling a log over to sit next to Gohan.

"So Videl, I never asked, but why are you out here in the woods? Shouldn't you be at home living the high life?" he asked as she sat down. "Well yeah, but its not as grand as people make it out to be. My father's become a big chump. He doesn't train anymore and he's always flirting with different women he meets. It makes me sick! When my mother died, he became such a slob!" Videl started tearing up in her eyes. "I just couldn't take it. So I ran away to these woods. But then the storm came and…" She was cut off by Gohan. "That's when I rescued you and brought you here. You were injured and unconscious." He answered for her. "So where are you going to go now?" She sighed. "I don't know. I didn't think about it." Gohan got out the other side of the bath and put a towel on, then walked to the capsule house door.

"Well, I don't think you're going anywhere tonight. So why don't you stay here until you figure out where to go?" he asked. "Really? Wait you're not trying to trick me are you?" she replied, looking suspiciously at Gohan. "No! Of course not!" he replied back. "Well, okay musclehead. I think I will." She replied, walking past him into the house, and winking back at him. Gohan blushed before he walked inside after her. She walked toward the bedroom and then turned around. "By the way, I'm borrowing your room for the time I'm here. You can sleep on the couch. Goodnight!" She said before entering and closing the door behind her. Gohan started scratching the back of his head. "Darn, I should've known a girl would do this. Oh well, better get comfortable I guess." He said, walking to the couch and sitting down.


	6. Chapter5:The First Night The Worst Night

Chapter 5: The First Night, the Worst Night

Gohan kicked his brown shoes off onto the floor and laid back. "She's a strange one alright. But for some reason, she seems so…..different. Before long, Gohan passed out into deep sleep. Meanwhile in the bedroom, Videl was intrigued by Gohan. "Strange boy. He doesn't seem like a pervert. I wonder…?" She began to strip down and climb into the bed. "So innocent. Gohan, huh?" she mumbled before closing her eyes and smiling.

"No! Daddy!" Gohan screamed. "Daddy, don't go!" Gohan watched as his father stood with Cell as he was about to self-destruct. "Take care of your mother for me, okay? Goodbye, my son!" Goku, Gohan's father, said before disappearing with Cell to King Kai's dimension. "No, come back!" he screamed. "Gohan, this is it! It ends here!" Gohan turned around in time to see Cell blast him. Suddenly, Gohan woke up.

He was in a cold sweat again. "It's that dream again. Dad. I have to talk to someone. Maybe it means something." Suddenly, Gohan is surprised to hear Videl's door open. "What's the matter? You were shouting in sleep. Are you okay?" she said as she sat down next to him. She was wearing one of his larger shirts that went down to her knees. "I'm….I don't know. I mean… I… I've been having nightmares… about my father." He says trying to hold back his tears. "Why your father? Is he okay?" she asked. "He's…he's dead." Videl's expression changed suddenly to shock. "Oh Gohan! I'm so sorry! It must have been hard on you." Gohan looked down and closed his eyes. "Yes, it is."

"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised. "It was my fault that he died." His tears broke through and he started to cry. "How was it your fault?" she asked. Gohan go up. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She grabbed his hand. "Yes I would! Please tell me." Gohan sighed. "Okay. Do you remember the Cell Games two years ago?" She nodded in reply. "Yeah, I watched them. My father was fighting in that tournament." Gohan looked serious as he continued. "Of the group of people that joined that tournament, my father was wearing the orange uniform with the golden spiky hair." Videl gasped. "Wait, so your father was the first one to fight Cell after my father was pushed from the ring?" she asked. Gohan nodded. "Then your father was really that strong. Those weren't just tricks after all." Gohan turned to her. "No, they weren't. Videl, your father was no match for Cell. We all knew it too."

Videl was speechless. She always had a feeling, but it was never confirmed until now. Then it occurred to her. "So when he was calling for the next challenger to fight Cell, the one who was supposed to be his son, that was you, wasn't it?" Gohan nodded again. "Go…Gohan…." She said as Gohan stepped over to the window and looked up at the sky. "My father knew he couldn't win against either. Cell was born for the specific reason of destroying my father and my father knew this. But he wanted to fight Cell with everything he had to see what his limits were. He was relying on me all along. He knew I had a power within me greater than anyone elses…and he was right. My hidden power began to show itself when Cell started attacking my friends. When they came out, I had full control like my father hoped, but I still let it all go to my head. My father had told me when to finally finish him off, but I ignored him. I didn't want to give Cell the benefit of a quick death. I wanted him to suffer as he made all of us suffer."

Videl looked at him lost in his words. Her father never mentioned any of this after the tournament. He really wanted to make everyone believe he was the one to kill Cell. It was all making sense now. "All because I wanted him keep him alive to suffer, he took advantage of my mercy and tried to self-destruct. My father knew this and decided to teleport him away from Earth, but he didn't have time to return before he exploded. He died because I was being foolish." Gohan was crying again. "Gohan…" Videl said standing up and walking over to him. "It wasn't your fault." She said putting her arms around him. "He must have been proud of you for how well you were handling Cell. There was nothing you could have done when Cell exploded. Your dad must have loved you enough to save you and all of us from Cell. I don't see any reason for you to be ashamed. You did all you could. That alone, makes you a true hero." Gohan smiled at her and then looked back up at the sky. "He told me it was my job to defend the Earth from now on and that I was its greatest hero now, but I sure don't feel like a hero."

Videl suddenly jumped up and kissed his cheek and smiled. "I think you just need to get some sleep, you big dummy. I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning…hero." She said walking back to the bedroom and closing the door. Gohan didn't really even notice. He just had his first kiss ever.


End file.
